Don't Say Goodbye
by Broken Lie
Summary: Haruhi is leaving on a trip to Canada, can the other Host Club members handle it? Rated T for safety. TamaHaru


Don't Say Goodbye

By: Broken Lie

Tamaki sat at the table of the Host Club's room, only today there wasn't going to be any guests, just the Hosts will be there…well…all of them but one.

He looked around the once vibrant room to see his friends sitting at different tables. Kyoya was standing at the window and carefully studying the rain and clouds. Hikaru and Kaoru were at the farthest table; both had red eyes and were holding hands as they sat in silence. Mori and Hunny were sitting at the table closest to him. Both of them were crying; Hunny was bawling as Mori held him closely, tears flowing from his own eyes.

Tamaki felt the tears well up in his own eyes as well. He returned to staring at the table, he couldn't cry…he was the 'King' after all. He held his head in his hands as he recalled what went on earlier that day.

"_Well you guys, I have finally earned enough money to go to Canada." Haruhi announced proudly._

"_Canada?" the twins asked, "Why are you going there?" _

"_I have some family friends there. I was going to visit them for about week or so. I saved up enough for a plane ticket." She explained as she smiled that adorable smile._

"_I've been to Canada many times; it is quite a wonderful place." Kyoya said as he walked over to the three, "A great place to celebrate you're earning of your keep. Yesterday you've reached your quota of 1,000 guests." He announced as hefixed his glasses._

_Tamaki felt his heart sink, "You will come back though…right?" he asked as he walked towards her._

"_Of course Tamaki-sempai!" she giggled, "I hate to admit it…but hosting is actually quite fun. If you'd allow me to…I was wondering if I could continue being a Host?" she asked as her cheeks flushed._

_Tamaki felt his heart soar right back into his happy place, "Of course you can continue being a Host Club Member! You are too adorable to kick out!" he said as he hugged her tightly._

"_When does your plane leave Haru-chan?" Hunny asked as he smiled and tilted his head._

"_It leaves at 5:00 PM, I just finished packing…" she said quietly as she watched Tamaki._

_Tamaki glanced at the clock, 4:00. His previously excited face went blank. _

"_Then we should get you to the airport." Kyoya said as he dialed the number for a limo._

_They arrived at the airport at 4:15. Tamaki was quiet the entire trip, not wanting to say anything stupid to Haruhi or the other Hosts. This was a first for him, he always talked and no one could ever get him to shut up. _

_Mori carried all of Haruhi's bags as Hunny skipped into the airport's entrance, singing, "Haru-chan is going to Canada to visit some friends!" _

_Tamaki knew what he had to do, it was now or never. He took a deep breath and pulled Haruhi to the side. She looked confused, such a cute expression when she wore it._

"_Haruhi? I have something to tell you." He said quietly._

"_What is it? You sound serious, Tamaki…" she stated as she watched his blue eyes._

_He took another deep breath as he stared into her eyes, "Haruhi…from the very moment I saw you…I have thought you were adorable…" he began, "But over time, I realized you were something more. You were smart, beautiful, witty, and most of all, you were independent. You __**are**__ something more, Haruhi. I like you more…in fact…I love you." He admitted as he held her hand and stared into her eyes again…which were…watery…_

_Haruhi wiped her eyes and smiled, not being able to say anything. Tamaki blinked, "Did your contacts slip again?" he asked as he tried to see them._

_She laughed, "No you idiot, I'm crying." She choked out, "Oh Tamaki, I love you too. I was just scared you wouldn't feel the way I did…" she said as she hugged him tightly._

_He grasped her as he smiled, happy, no beyond happy she loved him as well. They continued to walk to the airport, Haruhi gave her ticket to the clerk behind the counter and Mori put her bags on the conveyor belt. _

"_Well I suppose I'll see you guys in a week." She said happily as she sighed. _

_The twins grinned, "Bring us back a polar bear, I think we need one for the Host Club room." They said in unison as they hugged her, "See you Haruhi."_

"_Goodbye Hikaru, Kaoru." She said as she smiled at them, "I'll be looking forward to the Hikaru and Kaoru Guessing Game when I come back." _

_She then knelt down to look at Hunny in his teary eyes, "Haruhi…I don't want you to go…" he whimpered, "Usa-chan will miss you too much, and I will too," he said as he wiped the tears from his eyes, "and so will Mori..."_

"_Don't cry Hunny, I won't be gone for long. It's only a week, and when I come back, we will have as much cake as you want, okay?" she said as she smiled at him._

_He stood back up and looked at Mori, "I hope you have fun…" he said bluntly, Haruhi nodded to him and smiled._

"_I'm sure I will Mori, thanks." She said. _

_Kyoya took a step towards her holding out a piece of paper, "Make sure to visit the places I've marked down on this list." He said as she took the paper, "I'm sure you'll like them." He smiled._

"_Alright." She replied, "Thank you Kyoya."_

_She then turned to Tamaki, there was a long pause before any of them spoke, "Don't say goodbye Tamaki." Haruhi said quietly, "We'll see each other soon enough…it's not like we are going to die." She joked as she kissed his lips._

_Tamaki kissed her back, but the sweet moment was ruined as the intercom announced that Haruhi's plane would be leaving soon. "Have fun Haruhi…I love you." He managed to say._

_Haruhi smiled back at him, "I love you too Tamaki." She called back as she went to board the plane after one last wave._

_The plane took off safely and everyone left. They returned to the abandoned Music Room and continued their normal routine. The twins were bugging Tamaki about his new found love, and in the process, annoying Kyoya. About and hour passed when Kyoya's cell phone rang._

_After an extremely short conversation, Kyoya hung up. The air around the Host Club went stale, something didn't seem right and a sudden wave of horror pulsed through the Hosts. _

"_H-Haruhi's plane crashed…there are no survivors…" Kyoya announced in a small voice as he turned to stare out the window._

Tears rolled down Tamaki's face. He could still feel Haruhi's lips pressed up against his, he could still hear the sound of her voice, her adorable giggle, that long awaited kiss…He rubbed his hand across his forehead, then looked up at the clock. 7:47PM.

'How ironic.' He thought bitterly as he began to sob, unable to control himself. Haruhi's words haunted his mind.

"_Don't say goodbye Tamaki." _he heard her say one last time.

The Host Club was never going to be the same without her…


End file.
